


It Was Not Me

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Mother! Night Mother! </p>
<p>Oh dear! Oh dear! </p>
<p>You've chosen your Listener! </p>
<p>But it was not me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Skyrim fanfic/poem/writing in general! 
> 
> Implies possible spoilers.

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

You've chosen your Listener! 

But it was not me! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

I have served as your Keeper! 

I have tried my very best! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

I'll spend all my coin, no cheaper! 

You've put me to the test! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

I've cleansed and treated and oiled! 

Your corpse is to be preserved! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

I've worked and unrelentingly toiled! 

I'll do more so you can be served! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

She was a liar! She was a traitor! 

She wasn't loyal! She was a fake! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

Soon she'll be stopped, not a moment later! 

In her heart will be driven a stake! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

My life was spared! 

My soul was saved! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

The love of your being is shared! 

The road to glory has been paved! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

You were correct! I can now see! 

The Chosen is most definitely the one! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

Leader is now he! 

But our mission is not yet done! 

Night Mother! Night Mother! 

Oh dear! Oh dear! 

You've chosen your Listener! 

But it was not me!


End file.
